Furia de nieve
by EyilesJack
Summary: El último de su especie, el cachorro de lobo de Alaska quiere vengar a sus seres queridos con ayuda de su nuevo entrenamiento militar (Pequeño One-shot de mi nuevo Oc :D )


_**Furia de nieve.**_

 _Hora: 2:33 p.m_

 _Lugar: "Base militar antártica"_

La nieve siempre esconde sorpresas bellas y fantásticas como bellos copos de nieve que caen al suelo, vistas hermosas de prados y bosque cubiertos por finas capas de esta belleza blanca, animales increíbles que se camuflan con ayuda de hermoso pelaje plateado u blanco, ríos hermosamente congelados entre otras cosas, aunque también esta esconde secretos que llegan a causar pudor y terror que inspiraban cuento de terror como el monstruo de la nieves, incluso puede llegar a hacer tan peligrosas que ni las personas más aventuradas se atreven a cruzar el pastizal blanco o en los desiertos de nieve, un gran ejemplo de esto es la helada y tenebrosa Antártida.

Un lugar cubierto con solo hielo y nieve donde lo único que podía llegar a ver era la nada absoluta, ni siquiera había vegetación alguna solo animales feroces que harían todo lo posible por sobrevivir a este ruin clima. En ese mismo lugar se hallaba una base militar recién construida que albergaba a unos cuantos soldados que ahora mismo se refugiaban en ese mismo lugar pues una tormenta de nieve azotaba todo el lugar haciendo nula la vista lo que llevaría a una muerte segura. Cerca del sitio se encontraban un grupo de soldados novatos que participaban en un ejercicio simple de entrenamiento en las nieves, todos armados hasta los dientes con tal de protegerse por si algún animal los atacase.

El grupo estaba formado por unos diez hombres militares que estaban cubiertos con un traje especial que les hacía sobrevivir al feroz clima, pero la tormenta apenas y los dejaba sus narices. Formados en fila avanzaban con rumbo a la base vigilando cada lugar para evitar ser sorprendidos por el enemigo, pero ni todo su vigilancia ni sus cientos de armas pudieron salvar al primer miembro que desapareció en la tormenta.

\- ¿Y Marco? – Pregunto uno de los soldados sorprendido a ver la falta de uno de sus integrantes.

\- Estaba acaba hace unos segundos – Respondió otro soldado que estaba en medio de todos.

\- ¡AHHH! – Se escucho el grito de otro soldado y después desapareció en la nieve como el primero.

\- ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ! – Grito otro soldado alertando a los demás por el enemigo.

\- ¡Todos, formen un circulo! – Ordeno el líder del equipo.

Así cada uno se acerco al otro para cuidarse mutuamente las espaldas. Pero no les sirvió de nada pues su número seguía bajando.

\- AHHH – Grito el tercer soldado antes de desaparecer.

\- ¡Oh Dios mío, tiene a Kenny! – Dijo un soldado al ver como desaparecía otro de sus camaradas.

\- ¡HIJO DE PUTA! – Grito con odio el líder.

Uno tras otro fue desapareciendo en la tormenta, hasta incluso se pudieron escuchar disparos de los soldados que trataban de defenderse, pero también se escuchaba el fuego enemigo. Al final nadie pudo salvar a su nadie hasta el punto de solo quedar dos.

\- Maldición, maldición, ya los tiene a todos – Dijo uno de los últimos soldados que había quedado en pie, temblando de miedo y desesperación con el arma en sus manos.

\- Contrólate soldado, este no es lugar para caer – Dijo su líder tratando de controlar al único miembro en pie, aunque por azares del destino, este fuera el penúltimo en desaparecer.

\- ¿Lí-líder? – Pregunto el último del equipo que quedaba en pie y al cual le temblaban las rodillas.

Apuntando con su pistola, este último hombre estaba "preparado" para disparar a lo que se ocultara en la nieve, pero no le sirvió de nada pues fue tumbado como el resto quedando tirado boca arriba y desarmado. A unos centímetros cerca de él se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban a él poco a poco, pudo distinguir una sombra pequeña que se acercaba a él y finalmente vio unos ojos verdes que causaban miedo y angustia junto a unos gruñidos que se acercaban.

\- Por favor no mates, tengo esposa e hijos… bueno, no los tengo, pero podría tenerlos – Suplicaba el último soldado por su vida mientras no paraba de llorar ni de temblar.

Aquellos ojos y aquel gruñido se escuchaban más y más cerca hasta que se pudo distinguir a su atacante, un cachorro de lobo de Alaska se acercaba con el final de ponerle fin a todo esto. El cachorro se abalanzo sobre su víctima y de un solo golpe, dejo noqueado al soldado.

\- Fin del juego – Dijo el cachorro al terminar con la última de sus presas.

Un silbato se escucho y la tormenta de la nada ceso.

\- El simulacro ya ha terminado, muy bien hecho SDP Odion, quisiera decir lo mismo de los demás – Dijo un hombre de aspecto robusto, bigote y pelo canoso y con un uniforme militar.

Al terminar todo se pudo ver que realmente estaban dentro de un cuarto de entrenamiento realmente amplio de última tecnología que lograba simular una tormenta de nieve real, los soldados caídos estaban tirados en la nieve artificial quejándose del dolor hecho por el cachorrito.

\- Ja, todos estos sujetos no son nada en contra mía – Dijo con orgullo el cachorro albino de nombre Odion – Pero aún así siento que merezco más, pónganme contra a sus mejores soldados y sin la necesidad de usar este cuarto, los derrumbare igual de fácil.

\- Estas tentando contra tu suerte, aún no estás listo – Dicto el General responsable de este entrenamiento que realmente era para Odion.

\- ¡Esto no es suerte! Esto es tener habilidad, una habilidad que se me fue entregada por mi tribu y que solamente está siendo pulida por ustedes, ¡Necesito algo realmente mejor! – Ordeno Odion frustrándose y enojándose.

\- Aún no estas listo, sigues siendo lento – Respondió con orden y seriedad el sargento.

\- ¡¿YO LENTO?! Acabé con ellos en menos de tres minutos. Yo necesito un reto más grande, póngame en una misión de verdad y acabare con todos en menos de lo que canta un gallo – Respondió muy terco por las ordenes de su oficial al mando.

\- NO – Respondió con total disciplina, recto y con furia – Yo se lo que realmente quieres.

\- ¡NO, USTED NO SABE LO QUE YO QUIERO! – Grito Odion enfurecido y dándole la espalda con enojo y desprecio.

\- Lo que tu quieres es venganza por aquellos que mataron a sangre fría a tu tribu, estas lleno de dolor, odio y desesperación y esas son la causas por las que dejas a un lado la razón y estrategia y solo actúas con instinto asesino, solo eres un cachorro arrogante que juega a hacer adulto.

\- Pero dime tú, ¿Qué harías si alguien matase a tu familia y amigos?

\- Estaría furioso y buscaría para matar al culpable de todo, pero lo haría utilizando la cabeza y mis habilidades, cosa que tú no haces.

\- ¡SOY LO SUFICIENTEMENTE AGIL E INTELIGENTE!

\- Pero todo eso lo abandonas al ver al enemigo, te confías demasiado y terminas por subestimarlos, te vuelves lo que eres, solo un perro – Esto último hizo enfurecer mucho a Odion.

\- Yo no soy un perro – Contesto enojado y sintiéndose insultado y humillado – Yo soy un lobo de la extinta tribu de Alaska del norte, quizá sea el último pues todos esos estúpidos cazadores mataron a mi gente y extinguieron a mi raza y si no los pude proteger, los vengare a todos – Dijo con ojos llenos de dolor, ira y rencor

\- Estás volviendo a hacer un ególatra, acabaras estando muerto o siendo manipulado como la última vez.

\- Ese solo fue un pequeño error, el maldito de Argos me protio venganza y yo le creí ciegamente, pero he aprendido y ahora no volveré a caer en esa trampa.

\- ¿Estás seguro?

Esas fueron las últimas palabras antes de que el lobo se retirara indignado y enojado del lugar, pues sabía que nunca lo dejarían cumplir su venganza para hacer descansar en paz a sus hermanos caídos.

\- Ustedes llaman manada al cualquier grupo de animales de la misma especie que viven en comunidad, pero la verdad es que estábamos mucho más unidos que eso y por eso éramos una tribu, teníamos nuestras creencias e historias, pero después de que yo muera, toda esa historia y recuerdos quedaran en el olvido y solo seremos otra raza extinta más – Odion se retira finalmente de la sala, cambiando su cara a una afligida y con mucho dolor.

\- * _Ahh*_ \- Suspira el general – Es un buen cachorro, es solo que no soporta el dolor de vivir sin su familia.

 **Wazzup familia del fanfic, aquí Eyiles Jack esta vez solo para darles este pequeño One-Shot de uno de mis personajes Oc el cual espero poder agregarlo pronto a esta saga de "Sueño" y "Realidad" o que mínima tenga su propia historia explicando su conexión con los Paw Patrol. De igual forma espero que les guste y que les agrade.**

 **Otra cosa que quiero mencionar es acerca del próximo fic "Ilusión", él cual tendrán muy pronto más información sobre este y un poco sobre el trama, quiero agradecer su apoyo y los consejos, sobre todo de Wolfito, con respecto al adelanto en el fic "Adelanto" de Otro Loco Más. Sin nada más que decir les mando un saludo, un fuerte abrazo y les deseo lo mejor, hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
